


My Heart Belongs To Daddy

by roe87



Series: Steve's Angels [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Bickering, Canon Compliant, Commander Rogers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Making Up, Mild Kink, Missions, Old Married Couple, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Mission, Sassy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: In which Bucky learns that when engaging in dirty talk with your C.O. over comms, it pays to make sure the channel is secure first...(Or, Bucky gets caught singing to Steve)





	My Heart Belongs To Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [我心屬於 Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732043) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)



> Please read the tags! Thanks
> 
> Also, please feel free to join me on the [Commander Rogers](https://jro616.tumblr.com/post/184457721315/me-after-seeing-avengers-endgame-yes-i-am-very) hype train! :D
> 
> ~

 

 

 

Bucky peered into the scope of his rifle but there was still zero movement in his target's building across the street. So Bucky picked up his juicebox and stuck the straw into his mouth for a quick slurp.

Surveillance was boring but necessary work. He just wished this target would get up off the couch and do something incriminating so Bucky could either take photos of it, or simply shoot him and be done with it.

Bucky set his juicebox down and checked the time. He'd been up in this freezing cold apartment for nearly four hours and he was starting to get restless.

He was definitely out of practice.

Thankfully his ear piece came to the rescue: a soft _tap-tap_ indicated Steve wanted to talk to him.

Bucky smiled to himself and opened the channel. "Good morning, Charlie," he whispered softly.

"Good morning, Angel," Steve replied, smile evident in his voice. "Have you gathered evidence on the target?"

"Not so much," Bucky said. "He hasn't done a damn thing all evening except sit on his couch."

Steve hummed lowly. "That's disappointing. Give it a couple more hours, and if there's still nothing I'm gonna pull you back in."

"Roger," Bucky replied, peering through his scope again. "Wanna keep me company?"

"Hang on, I'll secure the channel," Steve said. "Okay, now it's just us."

"Where's Romanov and Barton?" Bucky asked.

"They left for Europe to meet Fury," Steve said. "Everyone is out on mission and I'm here on my own."

Bucky checked the time again and calculated what it would be in New York. He smirked and said, "Isn't it past your bedtime, old man?"

"Rude," Steve replied, clearly amused. "I got a movie playing on big screen."

"What movie?"

"Marilyn Monroe."

"That's... not a movie, Steve," Bucky pointed out. "She's a person."

"Yeah, I know," Steve laughed. "I'm not sure which one this is, but she was singing a song I know, and it was totally different."

"Oh?"

"Remember that musical? With the woman in the fur coat singing about her sugar daddy?"

Bucky did remember, now Steve had brought it up. He'd liked that movie a lot. "Oh, yeah, Dolly something? My heart belongs to daddy."

"See, sounds better when you say it," Steve teased.

Bucky bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Say it again," Steve told him.

And Bucky couldn't say no his Commander. He started to hum the verse quietly, from what he could remember.

"Say the words," Steve ordered, his voice dropping an octave.

Bucky wet his lips, then whispered, "I just adore asking for more, but my heart belongs to daddy."

"Mm, perfect," Steve praised, "now sing it just a little louder, baby."

"Yes, Commander." Bucky cleared his throat then sang softly, "So I want to warn you, laddie, though I think that you're perfectly swell, that my heart belongs to daddy, because my daddy..."

Bucky trailed off and grinned to himself.

"Mm, go on," Steve said.

"Because my daddy," Bucky sang, "he treats it so well."

"Very good," Steve praised him. "I think there's some more?"

"He treats it and treats it and then he repeats it," Bucky sang, "yes, daddy, he treats it _so well_."

"Well done," Steve told him, as Bucky smiled.

"Yes, brava," Natasha's voice joined in.

Bucky's smile froze and his eyes went wide.

"Who knew Barnes could hit those notes," Clint said dryly.

"Right?" Sam piped up. "I'm mildly impressed."

"This is T.M.I.," Rhodey said.

" _Steve_ ," Bucky hissed.

"Oh, whoops," Steve said, not sounding in the least bit concerned. "Guess we were still on group chat."

"Steve," Bucky hissed again.

"Care to sing another verse, Barnes?" Clint asked, before Bucky pulled out his earpiece and got his burner phone instead. He pressed Steve's contact and put the phone to his ear, frowning intensely.

Steve answered his call with a casual, "Oh, hey."

"You're dead meat, pal," Bucky told him, as Steve started chuckling.

"Oh, don't worry, Buck," he placated. "They didn't mind."

"I mind," Bucky growled. "You did that on purpose."

"I didn't, I swear," Steve replied. "I am old, you know."

Bucky narrowed his eyes. He did not believe that one little bit. "You are dead meat," he repeated. "This is a war you won't win, pal."

"Oh, that's how it is?" Steve laughed.

"Just you wait," Bucky promised. "Revenge is a dish best served cold."

"Aren't you being a tiny bit dramatic," Steve teased.

"Fuck you."

"Come back home and I'll fuck you," Steve retorted.

Bucky opened his mouth to argue, then changed his mind. "Alright," he said, "but don't think that lets you off the hook. This means war."

 

 

~

 

 

Three days later, the hashtag _America's ass_ was trending across social media.

Plenty of news sites had picked up on it: barely six seconds of footage featuring 2017 Steve Rogers dancing around a hotel room to _Bootylicious_ in nothing but American flag underwear. It was too much for most people to resist, and it hit all the headlines.

Bucky also made sure it hit all the Avengers' individual inboxes too.

Natasha made it into a gif, switching out the hotel room background for raining glitter and dollar bills, and now Bucky could stare at the gif and make himself laugh.

Annoyingly, Steve seemed unfazed by it all. He even complimented his own ass which, okay, fair, but Bucky could've sworn Steve used to be easier to embarrass.

Old Steve was too chill.

He'd also had several emails from famous underwear brands desperate to sign endorsements with him, which was kind of funny because the general public wasn't aware that Steve was older. The Avengers were keeping that under wraps for now, though Steve still tweeted occasionally from his public Twitter account, thanking the fans for admiring his ass.

"Steve's so chill these days," Sam commented, as he suited up for a mission.

"I _know_ ," Bucky sighed. "It's annoying."

Sam grinned, and secured the shield onto his back. "Step your game up, Barnes. There's gotta be something you can embarrass him with."

They took a Quinjet and headed out, as Bucky wracked his brain for something good.

 

He still hadn't had any epiphanies by the time they returned to the compound, but Bucky was tired and covered in soot from explosions. He just wanted a hot shower and to go to bed.

As he dragged his ass from the hangar toward the residential floor, there was a _tap-tap_ in his earpiece.

Bucky grumbled, and opened the channel. "I'm still not talking to you," he said, without any real venom behind it.

Steve's answering chuckle filled his ears, and Bucky found himself smiling too.

"Aw, c'mon," Steve wheedled. "You're not still sore at me, are you?"

Bucky snorted lightly, and entered the door access code to get in. "Maybe," he said, making a beeline for the changing rooms.

"Where are you?" Steve asked.

"Gonna take a shower," Bucky replied. "And don't even think about asking me for a blow by blow account, I'm not falling for that again."

Steve laughed brightly. "I told you it was an accident, but if you insist on sulking about it..."

"I'm not sulking," Bucky said primly. He began removing all his guns and knives, placing them one by one into his locker station.

"Kinda sounds like you're sulking," Steve teased.

"Kinda sounds like you can shut the hell up," Bucky said calmly, tossing a knife up in the air and catching it. "Maybe I'll draw a mustache on you while you're asleep. In permanent marker."

Steve snorted, clearly trying not to laugh. "Oh, no, the horror. Anyway, when you're done, come by my office."

"Why?"

"I've got something to show you."

"What is it?" Bucky asked.

"You'll just have to come see."

"Are you wearing American flag underwear again?" Bucky guessed.

Steve burst out laughing. "No, but now I wish I was. Just come by the office, Buck."

"Alright," Bucky agreed, and closed the channel. He took his earpiece out and tossed that into his locker too. Then he stripped down and showered off most of the grime, washing his hair and his beard twice.

Goddamn soot got everywhere.

Bucky dried off and got dressed in soft sweats and a hoodie. Then he snuck along the halls to Steve's office.

He rapped softly at the door.

"Come," Steve called.

Bucky opened the door and saw Steve sitting behind his desk, as normal.

"Hey," Steve greeted him, as Bucky's eyes cut left and right, checking out the room for anything lying in wait. "C'mon in."

Bucky entered and closed the door after him. He stalked over to the couch, pointedly ignoring Steve who half swivelled in his chair to watch Bucky cross the room. Steve grinned at him as Bucky flopped onto the couch.

"Feeling better, Buck?"

Bucky made a face, then got out his phone. "Let me check the America's ass hashtag..."

Steve laughed, then waved his hand in the air to bring a large screen up on the wall. "I edited together some of my home videos, too. Thought you might wanna watch."

"Oh, God," Bucky muttered, and looked up at the screen. "What have you..."

He saw himself on the screen, surveillance footage from the common area in the compound: it was probably only a few days ago. He was dressed in civvies and listening politely to whoever was talking offscreen. Then the footage cut to a zoomed in shot of his face, and he was laughing at something Nat and Clint had said, eyes creasing up as he threw his head back.

Then another shot of him, talking with Sam, and a shot of him pulling a face directly at the camera and laughing.

Bucky remembered that last one from an old Skype session with Steve. He hummed lightly. "Who's the movie star?"

"Only my best guy." Steve looked round at him with a smile, then gestured up at the screen. "The camera loves you."

Bucky huffed a laugh. "Tell the camera I said thanks."

"Funny. C'mere." Steve rolled his chair back and patted his lap. Bucky pouted at him until Steve patted again. "C'mon. I want to hug my man."

Bucky suppressed a smile. "Fine," he said, rising from the couch. He strutted slowly over to Steve's chair. Steve reached out and took his hand, pulling him down so Bucky had to react fast and swing himself into Steve's lap to avoid ending up on the floor.

They cuddled close to get comfortable, with Steve's arms cradling him and Bucky's legs dangling over the armrest.

"Are you still mad at me?" Steve asked, kissing the top of Bucky's head.

"Mmm, guess not," Bucky said, hiding his grin in the crook of Steve's neck.

Steve kissed him again. "Great! Hey, remember that video I took of you chasing that goat in Wakanda, and you tripped over like three times?"

Bucky groaned. "What about it."

"I asked Shuri to post it on Instagram. No one would know it's you, of course, but it's getting quite a few hits."

"Goddammit, Steve," Bucky muttered. He went to pull away. "Be right back, gonna ask Banner to send me back in time so I can film you throwing up at Coney Island after you ride the Cyclone."

Steve laughed, pulling Bucky back into his lap. "Oh, no, you don't! That's off limits."

"Nothing's off limits."

"That one is." Steve held him tight. "Stay here with me."

Bucky relaxed into his arms, satisfied he'd won. "I am. I'm here."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want more domestic boyfriends squabbling and making up! 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading lol
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
